Talk Dirty To Me
by vamp-girl302
Summary: You've been separated from Damon for a few weeks and he's getting frustrated...sexually. You're in the back of a cab, exchanging texts. AU, *lemon-ish/smutty talk* ONE-SHOT


_Meeting's over_ , you text your boyfriend Damon after the three hour seminar you just attended is over and you climb into a cab.

He replies almost immediately, making you think that he's been anxiously awaiting this. _Are you wearing that red dress babe?_

 _Yea. I told you last night that I would be for the big conference today_

 _Fuuuuck. I bet every dude in that room was picturing you naked_

 _Shut up Damon_

 _No, seriously. I've been hard since you told me you'd be wearing it_

 _Sorry_ , you sigh inwardly and type, then send, unsure of what you're apologizing for. You've been together for over a year now and this isn't the first time your job has taken you out of state. Unfortunately you've been gone for three weeks now and Damon has an extremely high sex drive, and can barely go two days without making love; as luck would have it, even you're feeling the strain.

 _I'm going insane here babe. I need you_

 _I miss you, too_

 _You don't get it I NEED you. Need you bent over the coffee table where i can spank that perky ass of yours and then fuck you into oblivion_

Something starts to stir within the pit of your womb, leaving you without knowing what to say, and before you can, you're alerted of an attachment to a text message. It only takes seconds of downloading to reveal Damon's thick cock, standing upright with his hand wrapped around it. The tip is glistening with his arousal, veins protruding, and it's an unusual shade of dark red. To be honest, it looks quite painful.

As if he reads your mind, another text comes in. _Please mama, I'm in agony. My own hand just isn't doing it anymore. I need something else to help me get off._

 _We're hundreds of miles apart, what could I possibly do for you?_

 _Tell me what you wanna do to me when you get home_

His true meaning rings through and you shift in the backseat a bit uncomfortably. _I'm going to ride you. Watch you watching me swallow every single inch of you up inside of me with slow strokes_

 _Shiiiit yes. That's hot_

You know it, and so does your body. Being intimate with Damon, even the mere thought of doing so, never fails to get you going. Your breasts begin to feel sensitive to the lace covering them, and a heaviness settles itself between your thighs. It urges you on, and you send another message. _Remember last time we were together?_

 _Fuck yea. You were a wild lil vixen, never seen you that way before_

A heat spreads throughout your being as memories flood your mind. The two of you did things that night that would make a prostitute blush. There were no boundaries in existence, and Damon showed you new things; things that you didn't know were possible. Your body felt things that your mind still can't process, and sometimes you wonder if a level of pleasure that high really exists. But your body is always quick to remind you that it does.

 _Your turn. Tell me all the things you wanna do to me...Master._ You can't help but to toss that term of endearment at him, the one that brings out his dominant side.

 _GRRRRR_ , his 'fake' growl alone has your stomach fluttering. _First, I'd have to taste you. I'd lick you, lapping up every drop of your sweetness, and savoring it before driving you crazy with my tongue until you're crying for me to fuck you._ You imagine his kisses going up your thighs, his hair tickling your skin, and that moist tongue delving through your folds. It becomes hard to sit still, and you squeeze your thighs together to relieve some of the built up tension.

 _What next?_ , you ask.

 _I'd ignore your pleas to be touched and make you get on your knees. You'd suck me, that hot mouth taking me in, that tongue working my head so good. I'd take a fist-full of your hair and use it to guide you on my dick._ You're slammed with the image of Damon's head thrown back with his pouty lips parted and harsh breaths exiting his mouth. His voice is raspy and breaking as he calls out your name over and over again.

 _Then what?_

 _When I'm done, your eyes would silently beg me to let you come undone. Your swollen and bruised lips would confirm that you'd deserve it. I'd simply say the word come, and you'd lose your shit, without me even touching you._

"Oh fuck", you whisper aloud, knowing just how capable Damon is of making you do that. Raw desire courses through you right now and you push the button to roll the window down some, allowing some much needed cool air to and rush over your feverish body. You tip your head back and try to clear your mind, but the dinging of your phone announces yet another text. You swallow hard and pick up the device. _Are you horny?,_ it reads.

 _Yes,_ you answer simply and scoff at how he managed to turn the tables without you having a clue. Now you're left frustrated, without him to help you out of the situation.

 _Are your panties wet?_

 _I'm not wearing any._ Even if you were, you would still say the same thing, giving him a dose of his own medicine.

 _Send me a pic_

 _I'm in the back of a taxi, Damon. Not now._

Your boyfriend being the typical man that he is, doesn't let the subject go. _Come on, babe. Do it for me._

You avoid it, but after a few minutes another text comes in. _Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*_

The pompous bastard knows you can't resist his charm, and you bite the corner of your lip to hold back a smirk while taking a moment to study the cab driver. He's busy chatting on his phone while navigating through the light traffic. Leaning back inconspicuously, you spread your legs and lift the hem of the dress up, and proceed to take a picture of your nether regions with the camera on your phone. After adjusting your apparel, you send it to Damon.

Seconds later you get a response that puts a smug grin on your face. _God I want you so bad right now_

 _Too bad, too sad. Hey talk to you in a bit, just pulled up to the hotel._

You tuck your phone safely away into your purse and pay the cabbie, then saunter inside, making your way to your room. It's been a few minutes since you last heard from Damon, but your hormones are still raging and you decide that a glass of wine and a bubble bath might help to calm you down. If not, well there's always the 'emergency kit' you pack while you're away for those long, lonely nights without your man beside you.

Your room key and purse are dropped to the counter without a second thought, and you turn to head towards the bathroom but are caught around the waist. You gasp, taken by surprise as a hard body collides with your back. "Surprise, babe", Damon's voice tickles your ear, making you relax automatically.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" When you attempt to spin around in his embrace, he holds you firmly in place, his chest heaving against you, his breathing labored.

"I missed you too much. Decided to fly out for the weekend". His lips attach to your neck, making your knees buckle. Damon then leads you to the bed rather roughly and bends you over the mattress. "You know I wasn't gonna work you up that much and not be around to take care of it for you". His covered erection presses against your backside and his palms skim up your extended arms, where he pins your hands down. "I hope you're not tired, 'cause you're in for a long night."


End file.
